


Sentimental things

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [9]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Memories, Mentions of James Hathaway and his mum, Old photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day that was planned to be a quiet day turns out to be a day of discovery for Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kookaburra33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra33/gifts).



> Beta read by MissionImpossible  
> For Kookaburra33 for leaving lovely comments on my works and for being a good friend. Also its his birthday so theres another reason why I am celebrating this wonderful person.

The flat had a quiet atmosphere; James had left the flat in the early hours of the day leaving Emily the whole flat to herself. Who was curled up on the brown leather chair that James always sat on. Emily’s emerald green eyes blinked and she stretched across the chair, then jumped gracefully off the chair. Emily landed silently on to the floor and her eyes darted around the room as if she was wondering what to do next.

Suddenly a fly caught Emily’s immediate attention , its constant flying around and buzzing was driving Emily insane and in seconds everywhere the fly went Emily rushed to follow not thinking about what could happen if she wasn’t careful.

Despite that Emily spent the next five minutes chasing the fly around the living room and whenever the fly settled down Emily tried to swat at it with her paw. When every attempt to get the fly failed she decided to just run after the fly and hope it would give up and buzz off somewhere else. After another 2 minutes of pure fly chasing Emily was perched on the coffee table staring at the fly settled on the wooden shelf full of James’s Cd’s , his books and breakable objects.

After spending 10 minutes having which seemed like a staring competition , Emily eyes were glued on to the fly waiting for its unfortunate move towards being squashed. She then heard a faint buzzing sound and the second she heard another buzzing sound Emily eyes grew wide and began to crouch down and let out a small bum wiggle to get ready to pounce on the fly.

Without warning the fly began to move on the shelf and without letting another second go by Emily leaped on to the shelf , the fly flew away but Emily on the other hand misjudged her leap , therefore instead of catching the fly she scrabbled on the shelf , luckily she was able to hang on to the end of the wooden shelf with her sharp claws. But soon enough things were about to get a lot worse for her as Emily lost her balance , she fell off the shelf along with a million other things of James’s that came tumbling down on top of her.

___________________________________________________________________________________

After making sure it was safe , Emily peered out of the pile of broken Cd cases , books which were lying flat with pages that have been bent from the fall and broken figurines which were smashed into smithereens . Emily listened out for the fly and after being satisfied that the fly was gone her attention had been turned back to the chaotic mess that lay beneath Emily’s eyes. She began to investigate the mess when suddenly a golden brown colored box attracted her attention. Emily stalked towards the box with caution as if the box was to turn around and bite her. Just to make sure that it wasn’t something that was going to attack her at any moment Emily patted the box with her paw , which caused the box to topple forward and reveal the contents of it which at first made Emily jump back but when she realized that there she wasn’t in any danger she began to walk over to the box and sniff it lightly before peaking at the contents.

While looking at the contents of the box Emily noticed a little white squared object which didn’t look like a Cd or a book. She carefully slid the object out of the box and flipped it over with her paw and was surprised to see what it was. The square object had something on it , from which Emily soon noticed that the square object was in fact a photo . Taking a closer look at the photo Emily saw that the photo contained a middle aged man who held a little girl in his arms smiling. As Emily looked closer she could also see a young woman with long glossy wavy blond hair who was also holding a child but this time a young boy who looked around 2 to 3 years old. All of sudden it had occurred to Emily that the young children looked similar to their parents, the mother and the boy in particular looked very much alike. Emily recognized those facial features of the young boy they were similar to James’s facial features. Unexpectedly Emily’s eyes widened a little at finally realizing that the young boy was James in that photo and that the young girl was most likely his sister and the two older people must have been his parents.

But before she had a chance to look at the photo any further she found another similar looking square shaped object that was also a photo but this time when she flipped it over it was a photo of the women who was holding James in the previous one. This photo was taken near a pond , you could see the women in more detail. She was wearing a long , delicately made white dress. The women looked much younger than she did in the previous photo, her eyes were a bright blue color to match her pale skin. Her hair looked the same in both photos but in this one her hair looked a lot more blond but her hair was still wavy but put in a bun with a white rose clipped in. She also wore small silver earrings and a matching necklace with a silver love heart touching the top of her chest. On her left ring finger there was a silver ring that shined in the sunlight where the photo was taken. There was no sign of the children in the photo but Emily assumed that they weren’t born at this point . Looking at the photo in detail Emily could see the resemblance between Hathaway and his mother.

Emily was about to get rid of the evidence when she noticed something attached to the back of the photograph. Emily flipped it to the other side to see that there was a piece of crumpled up paper which looked like that it had been there for many years. On the piece of paper was very neat handwriting and Emily soon knew that the handwriting belonged to a very young James. On the paper it read

 _To mummy – By James Hathaway age 7_  
_Mummy if I had the chance to meet you one last time_  
_I would only ask you to hug me as tightly as you can_  
_To let me rest my head on your shoulders and cry_  
_Until my tears run dry._

Emily then flipped the other photo around and saw that it also had a piece of crumpled up paper attached to it. But this time the handwriting was joined up and even neater than before.

 _To mum – By James Hathaway age 12_  
_A million times I’ve needed you,_  
_A million times I’ve cried._  
_If love alone could have saved you,_  
_You never would have died._  
_In life I loved you dearly,_  
_In death I love you still._  
_In my heart you hold a place,_  
_That no one else can ever fill._  
_It broke my heart to lose you,_  
_But you didn’t go alone._  
_Part of me went with you,_  
_When god took you home._

When Emily had looked at both bits of paper she also noticed that there was a third piece of folded up paper that was lurking right at the back of the golden brown box. Emily carefully got the paper and slowly moved it out of the box on to the floor. With her paw Emily gently unfolded the paper, when she saw what was on it her eyes began to look watery as if she was going to cry.

 _Dear mother – By James Hathaway age 16_  
_The moment that you died._  
_My heart was torn in two._  
_One side filled with heartache._  
_The other died with you._  
_I often lie awake at night._  
_When the world is fast asleep._  
_To take a walk in memory lane._  
_With tears upon my cheeks._  
_Remembering you is easy, I do it every day._  
_But missing you is a sharp pain._  
_That never goes away._  
_I hold you tightly within my heart._  
_And there you will remain._  
_Until the day arrives._  
_That I will meet you again._

Emily then decided to collect all the things that had fallen out of the box and with her paw she placed all the photos and bits of paper under the coffee table hoping that James wouldn’t notice the mess that Emily had caused.

When scarpering off to the bedroom Emily thought to herself _there are somethings about Hathaway that even I can’t explain._

After today Emily would never look or think of Hathaway in the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> All the poems that James writes as a child are written by unknown people. Therefore all the credit for the poems goes to the rightful owners.


End file.
